Search engines for computing devices, such as web-based search engines, typically used algorithms that determine the search results for any particular query. The parameters used in the algorithm to determine the relative ranking of a result within a list of search results may be varied based on the type of application using the algorithm. Some social applications, such as dating applications, may use location as the single factor that determines the inclusion of a result with the search results listing. For example, in a location-based application, a user may request a search that shows every member “nearby.” In this example, the algorithm presents search results to the user that are ordered by distance, i.e., the closest member is listed first, whereas the farthest member is listed last.
In some location based applications, especially in the social and dating applications, it may be desirable to alter the search results in some way, such as by hiding a particular user or promoting a particular user (such as by hiding or promoting a user's profile). However, two or more users in close proximity to each other may be able to determine the suppression and/or promoting of certain members. For example, two users in the same room may both run the same “show all nearby users” and by comparing results could determine that one of the users is being suppressed or promoted relative to the other user. As such, users would have the ability to “audit” the application. Therefore, there is a need for a method in order to variably sensor users in order to selectively promote or suppress certain users.